


Scream

by Koats_N_Goats



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Gore, Horror, M/M, References to Scream (Movies), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koats_N_Goats/pseuds/Koats_N_Goats
Summary: A half-assed Scream au if Mythic Quest
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee, Jo/Poppy Li, Poppy Li/Michelle
Kudos: 2





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour just to get a feel for this au. I'm not used to action heavy fanfics so sorry if it sucks ass.

"Surprise, Poppy"

I stared across the room at David pointing a gun at me. And that machine. that stupid machine. I would have recognized his voice anywhere if he hadn't use that stupid thing to alter his voice. But it's too late for that, I know it's him.

and Brad. He stood by David's side holding a bloodied knife he had used to stab Ian and Jo. He held the knife against his lip and slowly traced the blade with his tongue.

"What's wrong, Poppy. You look as if you've seen a ghost" Brad ssid with a smirk.

"You're sadistic. both of you" 

"Watch what you say or I'll gut you like a fish," Brad snapped back at me, quickly moving the knife closer to me. I backed up and bumped into the counter behind me, grabbing the edge to steady myself.

"How did you do this" 

"Watch a few movies, learn a few tricks" David shrugged, waking up to Brad and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"But Why. What's your motive"

"you're piece of shit girlfriend was sleeping around. she didn't have much going for her, so I cut her off"

"literally" David laughed, acting like a giddy child rather than a sadistic killer. By now he was fiddling with one of Brad's dark curls.

"Quiet, David." He hissed. "But hey, killing turned out to be so fun and so, what's the word? Righteous. So I kept on killing, and Davie, my love, started to tag along, and eventually became my partner in crime."

"Baby can we kill her already?" David said, ruffing at Brad's bloodied shirt.

"Be patient!" Brad said, spinning around to face David, slashing his arm in the process.

As soon as he turned around, I grabbed one if the kitchen knifes and bolted.

"You cut me, dick" David moaned as he held his gashed arm.

"just go get some bandages or something, it's not a big deal" he waved it off, turning back to the counter where I was. "fuck, she's gone"

I was hiding under the table in the dining room. I could hear and see Brad's footsteps pacing the room "Oh, Poppy darling, don't hide. Don't you want to get this over with, see Michelle again?"

I tried to remain calm, but here he had murdered my girlfriend and now was teasing me about it. "Fuck you!" I yelled, climbing out from under the table and slashing at Brad's legs.

"God damnit, Bitch!" He said, falling to the ground. ask I tried to run off he grabbed me by the ankle, dragging me to the floor. I punched him on the side of his torso and bolted towards the living room.

As I ran into the living room David immediately started firing his Gun. I ducked and ran over to the other side of the room and shielded myself behind the TV. He walked closer and grinned. "Y'know, I didn't ever plan on being a killer. It's crazy the things you do for love, isn't it?" 

He fired again through the tv screen, luckily missing me. I pushed the tv towards him, toppling him over as the electricity jolted through his system. 

By now Brad had managed to crawl his was to the living room. "Davie!" he screamed, almost as if he could feel genuine sadness. He held David in his arms and looked up at me with rage in his eyes. "You fucking killed him, bitch!"

"Then see him in hell, motherfucker." I grabbed the gun that was already loaded from David and shot Brad in the shoulder. He let out a blood curdling scream. I kept firing, this time shooting straight through his head.

As he bled out I walked over, confirming both he and David were dead. And just like that, this nightmare was over.

I started to hear rambling and groaning. "Poppy, help" 

"Jo? Jo!" I ran over to her and grabbed her in my arms. "oh my god i thought you were dead. " 

we both started sobbing, out tears mixing with blood and dripping down to the floor. It was over. we were safe.

Police arrived soon after, carrying the bodies of Brad, David, and Ian away. Me and no ride the ambulance to the hospital. I tried to tell myself things were okay, but the story didn't seem to have fully ended.

Me and Jo moved in together a few weeks later to protect each other. eventually that led us into a relationship. I loved Jo, I really did. But I never felt like I fully got closure with Michelle. This all happened because she was supposedly cheating in me, and I didn't know how to feel. Eventually I overcame this guilt and worry. things settled down. life was good

But the sequels are always gorier.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, follow my twitter @KoatsNGoats


End file.
